


Company (Reprise)

by Alsike



Series: Company [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Inappropriate Use of Paperclips, Nipple Clamps, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Lena takes Alex home. An education ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't bring myself to work today. So I wrote shitty porn instead.
> 
> Warning: THIS IS SLIGHTLY KINKY PORN)

Alex was shifty, uncomfortable, and Lena thought she might run if she called the car. But her building wasn’t too far away, so she hooked her elbow into Alex’s and swung along, strides long enough that Alex had to hurry to keep up. Keep her off balance—at least until she was naked.

This was exciting. This wasn’t meaningless sex between people who had both fucked their way into numbness. Lena couldn’t help grinning at Alex every few moments. It wasn’t Kara—and _oh_ she would cross that bridge when she came to it—but being someone’s first, their educator, their _initiator_ , it was delicious.

Alex started to laugh when she looked over, a little high pitched, as she struggled to keep up. “You’re enthusiastic.”

Lena tucked her lower lip between her teeth, letting her lashes fall. “Who wouldn’t be?”

And, oh, there was a soft spot there, Alex’s face opening up like a window to a chill wind.

Lena leaned in, cupping her cheek and turning Alex head to face her. “ _Her loss_.”

The kiss, on an empty dark street, half in shadows, was easy. Lena let it linger, slow and open, but decidedly chaste until Alex breathed out and leaned in. Her eyes were shut. Lena let her thumb brush over the eyelashes that lay on her cheek. How charming.

Lena’s hand curled around her hip, closed over her waist underneath her jacket, as they strode into her building. She waved away the bellhop. Once the elevator door closed behind them, Lena relaxed. They’d passed the lions. If Action Danvers was going to run, she’d have bolted already.

In the mirrored elevator, Alex took a look around, catching sight of her own reflection, and hunched, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. Lena leaned against the opposite wall and watched. She watched the short, unsure glances Alex gave her, most of them not reaching her face. And she made plans.

#

“I’ll go get drinks. Take off those jeans.” Lena grinned and flicked the seam on Alex’s back pocket. “They can’t be comfortable.”

She walked out of the room. She’d seen Alex flinch when she’d been immediately directed into a bedroom. But that was important. This wasn’t a chat. This wasn’t just another drink on the sofa that might turn into making out. Lena had offered sex, and she was going to deliver.

But still, give her a little time to adjust, to choose for herself. Pressure was all well and good, but it was the careful application of pressure in the right moments, the use of external forces, of context and suggestion and desire, that would be the most effective.

So Lena let her stew. Back in her room, she pawed through her closet, accessible, not too informal, _red_.

She knocked before she opened the door, a tray in hand that she set down on the side table. And then she looked.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, jeans and leather jacket discarded—folded neatly on the bedside table. Her knees were pressed together, ankles crossed, that lovely soft knit shirt barely revealing basic black underthings. She lifted her head, hair falling away from her face, her mouth quirked in a self-deprecating smile, a brazen presentation of her insecurity. _So this is me_. And then the smile dropped, her lips parting, her eyes going wide.

Lena had let her hair down, running her fingers through it to bring back some of the waves that she straightened out every morning. She’d changed into a red slip-dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs, and her lipstick matched it perfectly.

Alex gaped at her, and Lena smirked back. And then Alex was smiling at her, flushing but amused. “For me?”

“Obviously.” Lena offered her one of the drinks, settling in next to her and letting her hand rest on bare skin. “Don’t you think you’re worth it?”

“This is just . . . kind of surreal.” She sipped the drink and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Good!”

“I like _everything_ to be good.”

“I . . . don’t have any idea if I’m going to be any good.”

“Look at you,” Lena set down her drink on the side table, and let her hand slide up Alex’s bare thigh. “You’ve already been good. You did exactly what I said.”

Alex’s hand was shaking, the liquid rippling in the glass, and she was looking from Lena’s hand, red nails bright against pale skin, to her own. Slowly she turned, setting down her own drink. And before she could decide, Lena caught her hand and drew it to her, placing it on her leg, just at the hem of the slip-dress.

Alex looked at her hand, looked up, and bit down on the inside of her lower lip, her brow furrowing. Yes or no. Every action was always a question. Yes or no. She met Lena’s eyes and nodded. Lena cupped her hand behind her ear, leaned in, and kissed her.

She could feel Alex pushing, pressing, trying to move more quickly, change the pace. Lena guessed she’d kissed boys like that, hurrying to get it over with. But this wasn’t about getting it over with. Lena parted her lips at the rate she chose, slow, so slow it was almost stillness, until Alex breathed in and also went still, letting her mouth bump against Lena’s, no suction, no pressure, just lazy and open, decadent and so controlled. Lena raised her tongue, tip tucked behind her teeth, dorsum just brushing against the edge of Alex’s lower lip, and she heard the breath, felt the tightening of Alex’s stomach muscles under her hand. And then Alex’s tongue met hers in response, wet friction, still slow, so slow it could be endless.

She didn’t even need to break the kiss to murmur against Alex’s lips, “Ever felt someone up?”

Alex’s eyes fluttered open. “Uh?”

Lena reached back, unhooking the straps of her dress and letting the top slip down her breasts. Alex’s eyes followed the movement. Her throat flexed.

“Come on.” Lena gave her a suggestive eyebrow flick, and Alex—that darling determined expression again—reached up and let the curve of Lena’s breast rest in the palm of her hand. Lena tipped her head forward until their foreheads bumped. “Do what you want to do.”

Alex was breathing with her mouth open, the soft sound of vibration rough as it came through her nose. Her eyes shut and she fumbled forward, going for another kiss by feel, her other hand coming up until she had both. Lena let her lead the kiss, unable to not grin into it. She hadn’t been felt up over the bra so enthusiastically since high school. A moment where Alex released her lips—“Take it off” she murmured. And Alex did, fumbling with the hooks until she sorted that it was backwards to what she was used to, and then it was off, and Alex was pawing it down her front, exposing her, and replacing it with her hands. She was gentle, exploring the feel of it, avoiding her nipples, but her breath was catching in her chest, her eyes dark and focused. Lena shifted her weight, pulling Alex over her, until she was straddling her leg, and Lena saw the flinch as she made contact with her thigh, and Lena hissed as she felt the heat.

Lena reached out and caught her wrist, lifting her hand up to her mouth. Alex’s eyes widened as Lena let her fingers inside, letting them drag down her lower lip, then pushing them in deeper and sucking on them. A quiet breath was followed by a slow, involuntary grind of her hips against Lena’s leg.

“Try that.” And she moved the wet fingers to rub over her nipple. It hardened, and Alex hissed, letting her fingertips see the shape of the peaks, the textured skin around them. Her other hand went to her own mouth, slicking up her fingers, and then Lena gasped at the eagerness, the dedication.

“Use your mouth.” Alex’s head bent, her rough tongue laving across one peak, sucking, nipping. Lena grabbed the bedspread behind her, let her head fall back, and groaned as Alex’s now wet underwear clung to her thigh. Too much. Let her go on, and Lena would be good for _nothing._

She caught Alex by the hair, pulling her away, catching a glimpse of the vibrant orange marks she’d left on the delicate skin. And she flipped her, dropping her, Alex’s back on the bed, pinning her between her knees. Her hair tumbled down, brushing over Alex’s skin. “You’re so wet, I can’t take it.”

Alex choked. “I’m fine, I—”

Lena stripped off the knit shirt, Alex’s arms unresisting like cooked noodles; she shoved up her bra and palmed her breasts, pressing down with half her weight, rough and careless, and Alex keened, the sound so delicious that Lena had to go in and bite and mouth at her neck. Groping and pinching her breasts, she sucked hickies into Alex’s neck, dragging her teeth along the smooth pale length of it. Alex gasped, grinding her hips against her as she moved down, rubbing her tongue against her nipples and and tracing their shapes, sucking hard, opening up to try to draw as much of Alex’s breast into her mouth as she could.

Her knee fell between Alex’s legs, and Alex ground against it, frantic and needy and Lena hadn’t even touched her, not properly, just squeezing her breasts, rough and sticky with spit, and Alex came against her thigh, wide-eyed and gasping.

It soaked her leg, and Lena groaned as she dragged her thigh through it. Alex’s face went furrowed, her eyes glistened, she fisted the bedspread, and won’t meet Lena’s eyes. “I never—” She turned her head to the side, her hair casting over it, sticking to the sweat on her skin. “‘m sorry. It’s never—”

Lena rested her hands on Alex’s shoulders, holding her down, keeping her down. Was she embarrassed? Did she think she wasn’t supposed to come yet?

“You’ve never come quickly with men.”

Alex’s head moved like the tail end of a thrash, her hands coming up to guard her face.

“Why would you? Has it ever been about _you_?”

Alex peeked out of the protective guardianship of her hands, eyes wet, gorgeous. Lena loved girls who were even prettier when they cried.

Lena rubbed her taut, damp nipples between finger and thumb. Alex’s hands dropped further.

Lena rolled off of her and opened the drawer in the bedside table and rummaged around the bottom until she found two paperclips. She settled back on Alex’s hips and bent the paperclips a bit open. Alex watched her, brow furrowed, her pupils still dilated, mouth wet and flushed and swollen, her hair a mess. She looked deflowered. Lena wondered if she could get her all the way to debauched.

Lena leaned down and licked her way into her already bruised mouth. She pulled away when her mouth was wet enough. Alex rose up, seeking another kiss, but Lena pushed her back, lowered her head to suck briefly at each swollen, sensitized nipple. She slid on the paperclips, trapping each one in cool wire, and Alex shuddered, took a gasp of breath, and sought her eyes with a wide gaze, confused and desperate.

“A reminder—” Lena murmured. “—that this is about you. They’ll keep you involved while you pleasure me, because I’m not done with you yet.”

Alex’s mouth opened and closed, but she couldn’t seem to speak. She nodded and shuddered again. And Lena kissed her again, wet and open, smearing her mouth over Alex’s skin. Alex’s eyes welled up and Lena licked the tears from her cheeks. “I think you’re ready for the deep end.”

Lena moved off her, sliding up to lean back into the heap of pillows at the head of the bed. She brought her knees up and let them fall open. The dress, her bra, were long gone, only underwear remained. Following her, Alex turned over, rising up on her hands and knees, _looking_.

“Come here.” Lena reached out to chuck her under the chin. “Lean in. Breathe.”

And Alex leaned forward, her eyes falling shut as she neared the apex of Lena’s thighs.

“I want your mouth on me.”

A low groan, and Alex’s eyes flicked open. Alex was gone. There was something else inside, something lost and wanting and hopeful, and she leaned in, rubbing her face against Lena’s crotch as if she was desperate for it.

She listened. Listened to Lena’s instructions, her gasps, her fingers wound tight in Alex’s hair, and was nothing but tongue and lips and teeth and intensity. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d been with someone who had wanted to please her this much. She came, and still Alex pushed for more, delving for liquid with the flat of her tongue, pressing and probing and making Lena come again and again until it was enough. Lena jerked her head up by her hair, jerked it again. It made Alex gasp, her mouth and chin glistening, her eyes wide. And Lena reached out, flicking both trapped nipples and then bent Alex over her lap, dragging her soaked underwear down and raking her nails across her bare ass.

She fucked her. Two fingers right off, rough and even, until Alex had her face buried in a pillow to muffle her screaming. She came, wet and sloppy everywhere, and Lena couldn’t help turning her over and trying to lick it all up. When Alex came again, she passed out.

#

Lena Luthor leaned back into the pillows and picked up the glass of liquor from her side table. Alex’s head lay heavy in her lap, and she let her fingers trail trough her sex-rough hair. The liquor burned pleasantly, and the weight of her mother’s demands seemed light, distant.

It was hard to feel anything but warm and pleased and well fucked, and for a moment she let herself feel like a good person. Action Danvers needed something, she needed to know, and a quick fumble with a stranger wouldn’t have taught her enough. But this, this would be enough.

And what a good deed it was too. All of the girls who would fuck Alex Danvers would thank god that she’d been shown just what she was capable of.

Lena hoped she’d remember the other part of it too—that she deserved to get just as much as she gave.


End file.
